Friendship
by kyuzi
Summary: "Eeh? Tidak ada seorang pun disini?"/"Kau benar Hae, aku yakin suara musik tadi berasal dari sini. Tapi kenapa sudah tidak ada ya?"/"Wah akhirnya kalian menemukanku teuk hyung dan hae hyung"/TeukHaeKyu/


**FRIENDSHIP**

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

.

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Friendship, Humor

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, failed humor, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

.

**Happy Reading!**

Langit hari itu terlihat cukup cerah, cahaya matahari tak lagi menyengat dengan terik. Suasana hangat di atas sebuah bukit siang itu tampak sangat nyaman. Dengan sebuah pohon mapple rindang yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah dahan yang cukup kuat untuk di duduki dan juga tak terlalu tinggi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik biola dari arah bukit itu. Di lereng bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dua orang anak yang cukup mirip saling bertatapan heran mendengarnya. Kakak beradik itu saat itu sedang ingin naik ke bukit itu untuk bermain. Mereka berdua baru saja pindah rumah dan memutuskan berkeliling untuk mengenal daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Kemudian mereka melihat sebuah bukit tak jauh dari komplek rumah mereka dan memutuskan untuk menuju puncaknya.

Leeteuk sang hyung menatap heran ke atas bukit itu dan tak jauh berbeda dengan hyungnya, sang dongsaeng juga merasa heran mendengar alunan musik dari atas sana.

"Hyung, kira-kira siapa yang bermain biola di atas sana ya?" bocah berumur 10 tahun bertanya pada sang hyung yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ntahlah hae, aku juga penasaran. Alunan musik yang dimainkannya indah sekali." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya sambil terus menatap heran ke atas bukit.

Mereka berdua memutuskan naik ke atas bukit itu sambil menebak-nebak seperti apakah orang yang memainkan musik di atas sana. Untuk naik ke atas bukit tidaklah sulit, karena ada jalan setapak yang cukup landai dan cukup mudah di naiki, beberapa bagian ada tangga yang di ukir dari tanah bukit. Sepertinya jalan itu memang sengaja di buat untuk memudahkan naik ke atas. Pepohonan rindang di kanan-kiri mereka yang tak terlalu rapat menambah kesan menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, mulai tampak puncak bukit namun suara musik itu mulai tak terdengar lagi. Di saat mereka telah sampai mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling bukit itu dan mereka tak menemukan seseorang pun yang ada di atas sana.

"Eeh? Tidak ada seorang pun disini."

"Kau benar Hae, aku yakin suara musik tadi berasal dari sini. Tapi kenapa sudah tidak ada ya?"

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pohon yang ada di puncak bukit, karena memang di puncak bukit hanya ada satu pohon mapple berbeda dengan banyaknya pohon sepanjang perjalanan mereka kemari.

"Halloooo, ada orang disini?" Donghae mulai berkeliling dan tak menemukan orang yang telah bermain musik itu.

"Tidak ada seorang pun disini hyung." ucapnya sekali lagi setelah beberapa saat mencari dan Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan adiknya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk bersantai di bawah pohon untuk menselonjorkan kedua kaki mereka, bersandar dan melihat ke langit. Cukup lelah juga mereka setelah berkeliling dan akhirnya naik ke puncak bukit hijau itu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan suara musik yang kita dengar itu, bagaimana dengamu Hae?" tanya leeteuk setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku juga hyung."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hyung... hyung... jangan-jangan itu hantu hyung~ aigoo... ada hantu di atas bukit ini yang suka bermain musik" Donghae panik sambil mengguncang tubung sang hyung. Dia selalu seperti itu, sering menyangkut-pautkan sesuatu dengan hantu.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak akan ada hantu di hari yang masih cerah dengan matahari itu.

"Ini masih siang Hae... tak mungkin ada hantu. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Leeteuk menegur sambil mengucak rambut dongsaengnya itu, namun ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kan bisa saja hyung, coba hyung pikirkan tadi kita mendengarnya kemudian saat kita sudah sampai disini tak ada seorang pun yang sedang bermain musik. Mungkin saja dia tiba-tiba hilang karena tahu ada kita yang menuju kesini."

Donghae mengungkapkan analisisnya bagaikan seorang detektif, menaruh jempol dan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mengusap-usapnya sedangkan tangan yang lain di tumpukan di depan dadanya. Tak lupa dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya itu. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya pun tertawa.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo... besok kita kesini lagi saja bagaimana? Barangkali saja dia akan bermain musik disini lagi." Leeteuk beranjak berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Donghae berdiri dan menggandengnya. Mereka melewati jalan yang sama saat mereka datang tadi.

"Emmph,... baiklah. Aku setuju hyung. Akan aku buktikan kalau dia benar-benar hantu."

"Eeh? Bukankah kau sangat takut hantu Hae?" Leeteuk heran dengan adiknya ini. Dia sangat takut dengan hantu, tapi kenapa dia ingin membuktikan kalau yang bermain musik di atas bukit itu adalah hantu. Bukankah seharusnya membuktikan kalau yang bermain itu adalah benar-benar manusia?

"kau benar hyung~ Aigoo, kalau begitu aku tidak mau kesini lagi hyung, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hantu? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya?!" bocah 10 tahun itu kembali panik memikirkannya.

"Haish, sudahlah. Besok kita kesini lagi dan kita lihat kalau dia benar-benar manusia." Mereka mempercepat langkah untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka datang pertama kali ke ke bukit itu. Keesokan harinya mereka ke bukit itu, mereka mendengar lagi suara biola itu, tapi saat mereka sudah di puncak bukit lagi-lagi mereka tak melihat orang yang bermain biola. Begitupun hari-hari selanjutnya. Donghae pun semakin yakin kalau yang bermain biola itu adalah hantu. Namun Leeteuk tetap yakin kalau yang bermain itu adalah seseorang, tapi dia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia merasa heran mengapa setiap mereka kesana tak ada seorang pun.

Karena kesibukan sekolah yang mulai aktif, hingga mereka tak bisa pergi kesana lagi selama beberapa hari. Pada akhir pekan mereka memutuskan kesana lebih siang setelah pulang sekolah kemudian mereka akan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dan memperhatikan siapa yang datang dan bermain biola. Mereka sudah hafal kalau suara biola itu hanya terdengar saat siang menjelang sore.

"Hae, tenanglah~" Leeteuk menegur adiknya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sepertinya dia merasa takut, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hantu dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia berlumuran darah dan membawa sebuah biola yang sudah tersayat-sayat disana-sini. Oke, itu berlebihan karena saat itu masih siang dan tidak mungkin akan ada hantu berdarah-darah yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tapi khayalan Donghae memang sangatlah menakjubkan dan bisa-bisa dia membuat cerita horror nanti walaupun kenyataan dia sangat tak menyukai hantu.

Mereka mulai kelelahan menunggu di balik pohon tidak jauh dari pohon mapple yang menjadi objek pengamatan mereka. Mereka sampai tertidur tapi tiba-tiba mereka terlonjak saat mendengar suara biola yang terdengar. Untungnya mereka tak membuat banyak keributan sehingga tak membuat orang yang mereka amati curiga dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Mwo?!" Leeteuk langsung membekap mulut dongsaengnya saat mereka melihat seseorang yang bermain biola itu.

"Jangan ribut Hae" setelah dirasanya Donghae menggangguk mengerti Leeteuk melepaskan dekapan tangannya. Untunglah suara mereka tak mengusik objek yang sedang mereka amati.

Mereka melihat salah satu dahan pohon itu tampak seorang anak yang sepertinya lebih muda dari mereka sedang duduk sambil memainkan sebuah biola putih. Mereka mendekati anak itu perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan anak itu. Mata anak itu tertutup menikmati permain musiknya. Musik yang dimainkannya sangat cocok dengan suasana sore itu, terasa menyenangkan dan hangat. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendekati dan berdiri tak jauh dari sang anak serta terus mendengarkan sampai selesai. Sesaat setelah anak itu selesai memainkannya mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Waa... permainanmu indah sekali~" Donghae bertepuk tangan sambil lompat-lompat di tempatnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar dan tak kalah bersemangat memberikan tepuk tangan.

Anak yang duduk di dahan pohon itu mengerjap kaget beberapa saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan tak jauh darinya.

"Wah akhirnya kalian menemukanku teuk hyung dan hae hyung~" anak bersurai coklat gelap itu tersenyum lebar kearah keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama kami? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" Leeteuk bertanya di antara keheranannya karena anak itu sudah tahu nama mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tahu nama kalian, aku memperhatikan kalian selama ini. Hehehe... Perkenalkan namaku Kyu" anak yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kyu itupun menjulurkan tangan kanannya setelah turun dari dahan pohon yang tadi di dudukinya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae menyalami bergantian tangan Kyu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tentu saja mereka bingung bagaimana seseorang yang membuat mereka penasaran mengetahui nama mereka.

.

.

FIN/TBC (?)

**Cerita yang sedikit aneh bukan? Aigoo... ini memang aneh... kkkkk **

**Untuk yang sudah mampir dan membaca terima kasih. **

***bow**

**^.^  
**


End file.
